In various well related operations, logging is performed to obtain information related to the subterranean environment in which a wellbore is formed. A logging tool is deployed downhole into the wellbore with a variety of sensors to obtain data helpful in understanding and utilizing the well. In some applications, logging-while-drilling techniques are used to obtain data while a wellbore is drilled. However, existing logging systems can be limited in their ability to obtain information from certain regions of the subterranean environment, such as regions forward or ahead of the logging system.